


pranks & tricks

by luoyingu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Barebacking, Blowjobs, Crack, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Foreplay, Humor, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, barely any angst, squint and i guess you can find it, that shit is explicit y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 19:03:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15055706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luoyingu/pseuds/luoyingu
Summary: "Sorry I'm wearing so many clothes." Johnny peered at Ten."For someone who talks so much shit, you sure are shy. I like it." Johnny says.[johnny's one of the most beloved camp counselors, and ten's a new camper who may or may not (definitely not!) want johnny in more ways than one. to get to johnny, ten has some tricks up his sleeve.]





	pranks & tricks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dirtyretro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtyretro/gifts).



> loosely based on the prompt: "I’m the person in charge in my cabin and you’re the one person who chooses to disobey everything I say AU" - Johnny is a camp counselor and in charge of cabin #22. Ten is a troublemaker that's getting on Johnny's last nerve.
> 
> (i strayed away from it a little bit in the fact that johnny isn't ten's cabin leader - my own forgetfulness in exactly what the hell the prompt actually said- he's just a counselor, but ten is still a trouble making pain in the ass so I think i got it.)

Johnny looked at the campsite and smiled. He was a camp counselor for _Camp Manannook_ , and he had been one since freshman year in high school. This was his last year going to this camp because he was a senior, but he made sure to tell himself before he left home he would enjoy this summer as if he didn't have any left. Jaehyun (a friend of his) walked up next to him and smiled as well.

"She hasn't changed at all, has she?" Jaehyun asked. Johnny shook his head.

"Still as beautiful as the first day I saw her." Doyoung rolled his eyes.

"God, quit talking about the campsite as if it's a fucking woman. Kids are about to come, will you please cooperate?" Doyoung said, walking away. Jaehyun scoffed.

"His ass is gonna be nagging the whole time." Johnny laughed.

"He can't be any worse than Taeyong, though." Jaehyun's boyfriend Taeyong was also a camp counselor along with Doyoung. They had been dating since last summer.

"Hey! Don't get on Tae...he's just attentive." Jaehyun pouted, defending him. Johnny walked away.

"Whatever you say, man!" 

 

Ten didn't want to go to summer camp at all. He had his heart set on staying home and playing video games and hanging out with his friends till his heart's content. His parents had a different idea.

"Ten! Quit putting up a fight!" His father said from the front seat. "Summer camp isn't that bad, you meet a lot of cool people there!" Ten's mother nodded.

"You might meet  _the one!"_ Ten sighed and looked out the window, not responding to his parents stupid wishes. He didn't think he was going to find  _the one_  at this dumb camp. What kind of name was _Manannook_ anyway? He found the whole ordeal dumb.

"So this is all summer?" Ten asked, frowning. His parents nodded.

"Yep! You'll be fine!" His mother said. His father pulled into the entrance of the camp, and Ten saw other kids getting out of cars as well. His stomach was churning nervously, and he looked down. Ten didn't get nervous. Why was he so nervous?

"I don't have a good feeling about this..." Ten mumbled to himself as he unbuckled his seatbelt and stepped out of his car. His father had already stepped out the car and hauled his luggage out of the trunk of their car. Ten helped his father halfway, and grabbed his luggage himself.

"My baby. Off to camp!" His mother said, running up to squeeze Ten tightly. Ten almost pushed her off of him. He didn't want to seem like a mama's boy before he even step foot in the camp. Ten saw a tall, lanky camp counselor come up to his parents and greet them. Ten got a good luck at the man and saw he was, well, hot as fuck. His brown hair was parted and curved, flopping into his face. He had a soft smile, and good facial features. He was taller than Ten, and he had strong looking hands. Ten was enamoured.

"Here's our son! Ten! Come say hello!" His mother said, pushing him towards the man. Ten gave him another once over and saw his nametag said Johnny.

"What's up, man?" Johnny said, sticking his hand out. Ten looked at it. He wished that hand would do things that are just plain nasty to say out loud. Ten took Johnny's hand in his hand shook it quickly, sticking his hands in his pants pockets afterwards.

"Well, he seems a little shy. It's alright. When I first went here, I was scared out of my mind. But, it gets easier day by day. You'll meet someone you like." Johnny said earnestly, smiling at Ten. Ten gave a tentative smile back, and looked down at his feet. Johnny looked at the clipboard he held in his other hand and scanned it for something.

"Ah! Here it is. Your son is staying in cabin number 22." His father claps, estatic.

"How wonderful! Well, we'll be off!" His father practically yells, grabbing his wife's shoulder and waving goodbye to Ten. His mother waves goodbye as well, and it isn't long at all before he sees his parents drive off on the dirt road away from the camp. Ten looks on and Johnny is still standing there.

"C'mon. I'll show you around and show you to your cabin." Ten reluctantly follows Johnny, and he gets a good feel for the camp. The camp isn't small by any means, there's cabins everywhere for the eye to see. Kids are walking around, talking and laughing, and he sees a pathway.

"Where does that lead to?" Johnny looks to where Ten is pointing and smiles.

"That's the way into the woods that surround the camp. People go there for um, not decent activities. I'm not gonna see you there, am I?" Johnny asked playfully, trying to make a joke.

"Probably not." Ten deadpanned. Johnny stopped laughing ( _stupid, why did he say that?)_ and found cabin 22. Johnny walked to the door and opened it. There were two more boys in the room.

"These are your bunkmates. Hey, Mark!" Johnny shouted, coming in to hug the other boy. 

"Johnny! Everyone wasn't sure if you'd be here this summer!" Mark said. Johnny frowned.

"I wouldn't miss coming to this camp for the world!" Mark nodded.

"We know...it's just we all thought you'd be on a senior trip or something! You really came back to help us." Johnny ruffled Mark's hair.

"Don't doubt me, kid." Johnny said, winking. Ten had to pretend like that wasn't the hottest thing he'd just seen. And it made him angry. He didn't like the fact that there was possibly something that would make summer camp worth being at. He was mad.

"I gotta go back to the entrance and help some more kids. Hey, Kun!" Kun (the other boy in the back of the room) waved.

"Hello, Johnny." Kun said, going back to fiddling through his suitcase. Johnny walked out and closed the door. The kid named Mark walked to his bed and plopped on it.

"So, you're new." Kun said, pulling out some socks and looking at them. Ten nodded.

"Yeah." He said. Mark smiled widely at him.

"Last time I bunked with someone new was when Kun came to camp two years ago!" Mark said, looking at Kun.

"He's not lying." Kun remarks.

"So, what's your name, man?" Mark asked. 

"Ten." Mark gave a crooked smile.

"Like the number! That's cool as shit man." Ten took the bed on the left side of the room and set his suitcases by it. He looked out the window.

"So, what's this camp like? You've obviously been here before, tell me about it."

"I'd be happy to. _Manannook_ is pretty cool once you get settled in. It can be a lot to take in when you're new. A lot of kids go here. We have some mean competitions, and we get one big dance in the span of the summer. Parties are usually every Friday, and the lake is to die for. The woods are fun as well." Ten is reminded of what Johnny said. His cheeks heat up.

"Tonight we have the first day bonfire. It's a tradition." Kun says, slipping on the socks he previously took from his suitcase.

"First day bonfire?" Mark nods.

"It's where new people have to do an activity and shit. Nervewracking but fun." Ten blanches. Activity?

"Like what?" Ten asks. Kun shrugs.

"It changes every year. Last year it was a three-legged race. I have no idea what this year's game could be. If you win, your cabin gets bragging rights for the whole summer, though." Mark looks Ten dead in the eyes.

"You better win!" He says suddenly. Ten nods.

"I'll try." 

 

The bonfire is large and cool, and Ten has already gotten along with Mark and Kun well enough. Kun passes him the things he needs to make a s'more, and after he roasts his marshmellow, he makes one, loving the taste.

"Damn, these are good." Ten says. Mark nods.

"Nothin' beats a good s'more. Oh, look! It's starting." Ten furrows his eyebrows.

"What's starting?" Kun smiles.

"Then announcing of the game." All the camp counselors line up in front of the bonfire, and Ten can pick Johnny out from the crowd.

"Hello, everyone, and welcome to  _Camp Manannook."_ Johnny says dramatically. There's shouts and cheers, and Ten weakly claps his hands.

"Newcomers, as tradition says, you all have to play a game at the beginning of camp, which starts today. The game for this year is..." Ten hoped it wasn't anything too outrageous. "...Ninja." The crowd cheers. Ten stands up along with the other newcomers, and they all get in a circle close to the bonfire. Johnny smiles.

"Do what you can to not get out. Last person standing wins!" Johnny says. "Now,  _bow to your sensei."_ They all bow, and Ten is hit by a wave of disdain. He concludes he finds Johnny really annoying. The game starts and people get out quickly, some because they're not trying and some because they aren't quick enough. Ten always goes for blocking, and he gets a petite girl named Cindy out. Ten moves quickly as a black boy tries to get him out. He can't get out now, there's only a few poeple left. Johnny's watching. He needs to win. He didn't want to prove anything to Johnny, but he did want to make Mark and Kun happy _._ Another person is out, and the circle closes in. Someone swipes at Ten, and he backs up quickly, but he's rather stuck in an uncomfortable position.

He shakes it off mentally and looks around. He swipes at another person, and they're out. He smirks. Only three people now. The circle closes in even more. Ten quickly makes work of the two kids, and Johnny declares him the winner. He can see Mark and Kun smiling from the crowd. His first night is going pretty well. Johnny keeps giving him the warmest of smiles, and his skin buzzes in annoyance and lust? He can't  _explain_ what the feeling is exactly, but he knows he doesn't want it.

He really finds Johnny fucking annoying.

 

⇔

 

"Is there a rule about pranks here?" Ten asks a week later. Ten's adjusting to the camp really well, and Mark and Kun are always right by his side. He doesn't mind it at all. Kun is in the bathroom brushing his teeth, and Mark is wrapped in a cocoon on his bed.

"Nah, unless they get too outta hand. There have been some wild ass pranks, but nothing too serious. Why?" Ten shrugged. Last night, he was fed up of this dumb feeling Johnny kept giving him, and he had just met the guy. He had never been that annoyed by someone's presence. It wasn't by his personality, he was genuinely friendly. It wasn't his looks either - Johnny Seo was just a dream. It had to be the fact that Ten was just attracted to the guy and that he didn't want to be here at this camp. He wanted to purposefully get on the guy's nerves. Maybe he'd get sent home.

"I was just wondering." Ten says after a minute. Mark looks up and gives a smile from his cocoon.

"Oh? Have we a prankster on our hands?" Mark says. Kun laughs from the bathroom.

"Maybe. If I can think of some good ones." Kun pops his head out the bathroom door.

"You guys should hurry if you wanna get to the messhall and there still be edible food." He says, going back to the sink. Mark groans and rolls over, trying to get up. Instead, he hits the ground with a loud smack.

"Shit!" Mark curses. "He's right, though. I gotta get outta this first." Ten is in hysterics as Mark tries to unravel his body from his bedsheets.

 

Ten comes up with the first prank eating food in the messhall. The counselor cabins were all the way on the other side of the camp from Ten's, and the outhouses were even further. Doing that prank would take some time, but he knows a period in the day when their cabins would be unattended. In the messhall, another counselor named Taeil smiles, waving his hands to get everyone's attention.

"Today, we're all going canoing! Grab two buddies or your bunk members and head out to the lake! Once you're there, just wait until further instructions." Taeil finished, going back to sitting at the counselor's table. Kun smiled biting into a piece of toast.

"I love canoing! Ten, you gotta come with us." Ten smiles. 

"Yeah, it sounds fun. I gotta go to the cabin for sec, I didn't put on sunscreen." Mark rolls his eyes.

"Go back, you big goof." Ten smiles. He quickly leaves the messhall, and books it to the counselor cabins. He walks in and goes to work looking for Johnny's bed. He finds it easily (the guy has sentimental pictures  _everywhere_ ) and he quickly looks for a pair of sissors. Once he finds both of those, he takes a few pairs of Johnny's socks and cuts holes in them. He sticks the neatly back where they belong, and smiles to himself. He'll have time to carry out another prank later.

He leaves and makes his way to the lake, and when he meets up with Kun and Mark, they both look at him.

"Man, we almost thought you just dipped on us not to come back!" Mark said, thumping Ten on the shoulder. Ten rubs his shoulder as Kun gives him a disaproving look.

"We're almost up for our turn." Kun says, pointing. Taeyong led the boys to a canoe and instructed them on how to use it. Taeyong felt more assured with these kids because Mark was with them, and they were sure the boy would be a counselor one day. They set for the water, and Ten heard Johnny's warning.

"When the lake breaks into a fork, don't go through either of them! Turn your canoe around and head straight back to the dock!" Johnny said. Ten was at the end of the canoe with Mark in the middle and Kun on the other end. They were steadily paddling, singing songs along the way. The fork in the river began to show, and Mark whistled.

"Welp, time to turn back!" He said. Ten stopped him.

"We should go through one." Ten said. Mark frowned.

"Did you hear what Johnny said? He said  _don't."_

"I  _heard_ what he said." Ten gritted out. "I just think he should stop being a kiss-ass and let us do what we want." Mark was silent. Ten hadn't sounded this angry before, and he didn't know what to do with it now. Kun shrugged.

"I bet Johnny himself went through it when he was younger. Why not?" Mark sighed.

"If we get put on cabin arrest because of this, just know I'm kicking both of your asses." Mark says, beginning to paddle the canoe to the right. Before they even get half of the canoe to the right side, they hear yelling.

"Hey! What are you doing!" Ten would recognize that yelling. It was Johnny. He was coming on a small motorboat.

"What the heck?" He says as he pulls up towards them. "What do you guys think you're doing? _Mark?"_ Johnny asks in disbelief. Ten rolls his eyes.

"It was my idea,  _slenderman,_ so get off of him." Johnny was confused. Why was Ten being so defiant? He did notice the boy pull away every once and a while and- 

"Were you the person behind my fucking socks?" Johnny asks. He can't say what made him ask that, he just has a feeling.

"And if I was?" Ten says back, a ton of sass in his voice. Johnny can't believe this. He thought Ten wouldn't be a problem.

"It's cabin arrest for the rest of the week, buddy. Mark and Kun, you're fine." Mark nodded, giving Ten a look of disdain while Kun had his head down.

"Going down the fork in the river leads to nothing but a fast current, and none of you could paddle out of that. You're not experienced enough. Not even you, Mark. It's super dangerous, and we don't need anyone getting hurt. C'mon." Johnny said. He held out his hand for them all to get on the boat. Ten took it, and when he touched Johnny's hand, he got goosebumps. Looking at the other man, he quickly saw it was the same. Kun and Mark came up next, and Johnny attatched the canoe to a line at the back of the boat and zoomed away.

"Why were you out here, anyway?" Ten asked.

"Some kids fell out of their canoe. Classic." Johnny says, chuckling a little bit. Ten sees Johnny has a broad back, and muscles to match. His mind whirls with ideas, and he quickly shuts them down. Don't like him. Don't.

 

Cabin arrest sucks, Ten will admit.  _Manannook_ has good reception, he's not gonna lie, but after a while you don't even want to be on your phone. Mark and Kun visited him throughout the days though.

"I was on cabin arrest last summer because I got into a fight with another camper." Kun reveals. Ten furrows is eyebrows in surprise.

" _You. A fight. Another camper?"_ Kun shakes his head. Mark laughs.

"That shit was epic, bro! Kun landed a punch right in his face! His nose was gushing, man." Kun rolls his eyes smiling.

"He insulted my family, and tried to bully me. I don't take kindly to a bully." Kun said. Ten was impressed.

"Kun, you're an enigma. I can't figure you out." 

"I could say the same thing for you concerning a certain counselor." Kun retorted. Ten's cheeks began to bloom out of embarassment.

"Yeah, what's up with that? Cutting his socks, disobeying what he said? You alright, bro?" Mark asked. Ten nods.

"Yeah, I'm good. I just...I can't really explain it. Just know I'm good." Kun smiles.

"Well alright. Messhall will be open soon. We'll bring you back some sweets, I know they don't allow you to have any on cabin arrest." Ten smiles.

"Thanks guys."

 

"He fucking disobeyed me. He cuts up my  _socks!_ How did he even know where my shit was?" Johnny asks. They're sitting in the counselor's break room; Jaehyun and Yuta share a look.

"It's been a few days, get over it." Yuta says, smacking Johnny on the back. "Besides, you have enough picture momentos to rival my own mother." Johnny shakes his head.

"That kid is different." Johnny pictures Ten in his head. He's skinny, but he's toned. His white hair was cool (he'd only seen Taeyong try the color), and his style was also something Johnny admired. It was hard having style at a summer camp because the weather was so hot, people just said fuck it and literally put on shorts and a shirt and Converse and called it a day.

"He reminds me of a Taeyong." Jaehyun says. "No one can resist Taeyong." Yuta nodded his head in agreement. Johnny scoffs.

"That's not the  _point!_ He did this once, he's gonna do it again. He has it out for me, he didn't cut any of you guys' socks!" Doyoung, another camp counselor, chooses to walk in and laughs. 

"What?" Johnny asks. Doyoung puts his hand on Johnny's shoulder.

"You are so dense." Doyoung says before he walks away towards the back. 

"What is he talking about?" Johnny says. Yuta shrugs and hops off the pool table he was sitting on.

"I have no clue. You know his ass gets off on being cryptic."

 

Even with his cabin arrest over and done with, Ten was coming up with new plans to piss Johnny off. He did little things, like be purposefully late to things, holding up his group, or acting like he couldn't hear Johnny when he was giving instructions or advice, or just flat out being rude to Johnny when the man was talking to him. A week ago, when Johnny went swimming with the other counselors (albeit, skinnydipping. what? it's  _camp,_ he's gotta live a little.), Ten had taken his clothes and hung them in a tree. Johnny knows because he saw him do it. Or someone he thinks was Ten. It was dark out and only lanterns lit up the little space they were in. But if the blur of white hair was anything to go on, he thinks his hunch is correct.

When Johnny found out what happened to his clothes, the other camp counselors got a kick out of it.

"Oh, man! If I thought this was gonna get done to anyone, I expected Yuta or Jaehyun! Never _you!_ " Sicheng shouted. Sicheng and Yuta had...something going on. No one knew what to call it, and Yuta and Sicheng hadn't put a name on it either, so it remained unnamed.

Johnny cursed.

"Can you just get my clothes! Please?" He snapped. Yuta laughed.

"Nah, man. We wanna see how long you can survive before your dick wrinkles." Every counselor laughed hard at that, and Johnny pouted, crossing his arms in the water. Needless to say, they eventually got his clothes (it was Taeil. He couldn't watch Johnny suffer anymore.).

Johnny could say he was fed up.

The traditional hike to the top of _Mt. Manannook_ was here, and even though Johnny was close to knocking out a certain camper, he couldn't shake his excitement for this. They'd hike to the top, and set up camp, spending the night there before heading back to the campsite. Johnny had half the mind to tell Ten he couldn't come, but he love for the camp and the experiences overpowered that, so he found himself leading a group of kids, and Ten was in that group.

Johnny could hear Ten complaing to Mark and Kun about the hike, and he just about had enough. He told the other campers to go ahead while he walked towards Ten. He grabbed the teen's arm and pulled him aside. He could feel Ten tensing in his grip.

"What is your problem? I know you were the one that took my clothes. Now, you can hate being at this camp all you want to, but when you have a bad attitude and interfere with other camper's enjoyment, that's where I draw the line. You're getting on my last nerve." Ten started wide-eyed at Johnny. He was tensing, his veins in his arms and neck showing. Ten wanted to lick his neck. Ten cleared his throat.

"It's none of your business as to why I'm acting like this. Back up." Ten said, pushing Johnny's chest lightly. Johnny was confused. His skin always broke out into goosebumps when Ten touched him.

"What grade are you in? How old are you?" Johnny asked suddenly. Ten looked at him and smirked.

"I'm _legal,_ if that's what you wanted to know." Ten said. Johnny began to blush profusely, and he backed up.

"Don't make innuendos like that. I wouldn't do that to you." Ten frowned.

"And why not?" He asked, a bite to his voice. Johnny looked at him. _What the heck?_ Then, Doyoung's words clicked into place.  _Oh._

"Because its camper to counselor." Johnny said. He quickly grabbed Ten's arm and lightly shoved him towards the other campers.

"I better not hear you complain anymore. Got it?" Johnny said firmly. Ten nodded and walked away. Johnny found himself starting at the teen's backside.

"Damn it." He muttered under his breath.

 

"It's sexual tension." Johnny says. The counselors have set up their tents a distance away from the camper's tents. Johnny (as usual) slept with Jaehyun and Yuta.

"Sexual tension?" Jaehyun asks. Johnny nods.

"It's between me and Ten. I see it now. I realize it. That's why he's been doing all these pranks on me. To try and get rid of it." Johnny says, snapping his fingers. Doyoung appears (out of  _nowhere)_ again and smiles.

"Glad you finally realize it, bud." He says. Yuta yells and punches Doyoung in his calf.

"Can you  _not_ do that shit? Some of us get scared easily!" Yuta snaps. Doyoung rubs his calf and makes a move to hit Yuta back. He pulls away quickly and Yuta flinches.

"You're just fucking deaf. You should have heard my footsteps. Why do you think Jaehyun never reacted?" Doyoung said, rolling his eyes. 

"What are you gonna do about it?" Jaehyun asks after a minute. Johnny looks down at the ground.

"I don't know. Nothing, I guess. I can't, anyway." Doyoung sighed.

"You were always one to follow camp rules to the tee, but if you feel something, you should alleviate the itch." Johnny looked at Doyoung. Doyoung was an even bigger stickler for the rules than he and Taeyong were.

"Woah. Why are  _you_ of all people suggesting he fuck the kid?" Yuta asked, taking the words right out of Johnny's mouth. Doyoung gave Yuta a look.

"Don't be crass." He snapped. "Anyways, Johnny this is your last year here. If you wanna go for it, go for it. I'm not going to say anything, and neither is Taeyong. I swear it. You need to have a fun experience before you leave. Well, we all need to have a fun experience before we all leave. This is our last year here." Johnny shakes his head.

"It's his, too. He's 18. His first and last, wow." Johnny said, biting his cheek in thought.

"Well, if you guys do fuck, make sure you do it somewhere campers and counselors alike won't be. No one wants to hear or see that. I bet you fuck weak." Jaehyun said, joking. Johnny looks at Jaehyun.

"That's how you wanna play it? I've walked in on you and Taeyong fucking  _twice._ You wanna talk about weak?" Yuta and Doyoung laughed. Jaehyun rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, man. Quit coming in at the wrong time!" 

"Quit fucking in your cabin where you know people will open the door!"

 

⇔

 

 

With this newfound information, Johnny had begun to approach Ten's antics in a different way. If Ten wanted to play, Johnny could tease too. Ten was giving Johnny lip about doing arts and crafts today.

"Why do I have to do it? Doing macaroni art should  _never_ be a requirement." Ten said, crossing his arms. Johnny just shook his head laughing. Ten was so easy to see through now. Johnny slowly walked up towards him, and Ten began to back up.

"What?" He asked. Ten backed up into a tree. Johnny bent down (he was taller than the kid), and put his lips right to Ten's ear.

"Do the art." Johnny said in a low voice. "You don't want me to punish you, do you?" He asked hotly. He could feel Ten twitching, and the thought of pistoning into the boy roughly making him scream had Johnny's pants tightening. 

"F-fine. I-I'll do the a-art." Ten said stuttering. He quickly walked away into the messhall where arts and crafts was being held. Johnny smiled.

"This is gonna be fun." 

 

The big dance of the summer was fast approacing. Mark and Kun were excited.

"Man, I can't wait to get on the dance floor!" Mark said. To be honest, Ten couldn't either. Back home, Ten was a dancer himself. He was good, and he would practically jump at the chance to dance anywhere.

"Me either.' Ten said honestly. Kun smiled.

"You like Johnny." He said. Ten was confused. First of all, that was completely off topic. Secondly,  _what?_

"The hell are you going on about?" Ten asked, eyeing Kun.

"Sorry it was random. I just realized why you've been acting the way you have. You like Johnny." Ten didn't say anything and Mark whooped from where he was washing his face in the bathroom. It was almost lights out.

"Wow! That fuckin' explains everything, man. Why don't you just...ask him out?" Mark says. Ten plops backwards on his bed, clutching one of his pillows to his chest. Kun has a towel wrapped around his head, and he props himself on his side with his elbow, leaning in to listen.

"I had made a joke and Johnny basically said he couldn't because of some stupid rule about campers and counselors." Kun nodded in understanding.

"There is a rule. Jaehyun broke it." Ten looks up.

"What?" He asks. Mark comes in, rubbing lotion on his face. He has his hair pinned back.

"Jaehyun did break it. Last summer, Taeyong was a counselor-in-training, not a full counselor. Jaehyun had begun to date him, and that's even worse than camper to counselor. The counselors had a field day with that. It was soon accepted, but Jaehyun couldn't vote for Taeyong to be a counselor at all. He couldn't even know if he got the position until a day later." Ten's eyebrows shot up.

"Wow. Well if that's the case, then..."

"...then you have a chance." Kun said, finishing Ten's sentence. Ten rolled over to his side hugging his pillow.

Maybe he did have a chance.

 

The dance was held in town, not at the campsite. The camp rented out a nice space, and decorations were set up along with a DJ and food and beverages.

"Why did the theme have to be 'The Last Dance'? That just makes me wanna cry!" Sicheng said, gripping Yuta. Counselors had to get there a full hour before campers to check the venue.

"I don't know. But let's make this dance a good one, alright? I love you guys." Johnny said, looking at all the counselors. It was all of his camp friends, and he promised them that they would still keep in touch.

"Shut up with the sentimental shit. Save that for the last night." Yuta said, his voice wobbling just a little bit. Taeil smiles.

"Have you talked to Ten yet?" He asks. Johnny sighs and looks at Doyoung who holds his hands up in an apoligy.

"No. I haven't." Taeyong rolled his eyes.

"Man up! Tonight's the night. I can feel a shift coming." Another couple of counselors named Lucas and Jungwoo sighed.

"Will you quit with that  _omen_ shit? It's creepy." Lucas said, holding onto Jungwoo's waist.

"Yeah." Jungwoo agreed. "I found it creepy that you predicted Lucas was going to ask me out." Doyoung laughed.

"No one had to predict that. It was _highly_ evident." They all laughed despite a pouting Jungwoo.

 

Ten brushed his hair one more time, feeling a little self-consious. He, Mark and Kun were all in tuxedos, and Ten's was black with purple accents.

"Lookin' stylish, bro!" Mark said. Ten had on shiny black shoes, adn dangly earrings. He's been told he looks like a k-pop idol more than once in his town, and while he hates that shit, he could agree with those people tonight.

"Thanks. You too, both of you." Ten complimented, smiling. Kun grinned right back. He had on studs.

"Let's go to the bus!" Kun said, pushing Ten and Mark out of the door. The whole bus ride was filled with excitement and energy. Everyone was ready to dance and have fun. Ten never thought he'd enjoy a camp event this much. They soon pulled up to the venue, and stepped off the bus. Walking into the venue, it was littered with colorful lights and intricate decorations. A banner spelling "The Last Dance" hung from the DJ booth, and music was making the walls vibrate.

"Let's get it!" Mark yelled, grabbing Kun and Ten's wrists. He quickly led them into the venue where they all began to dance to their heart's content. Ten didn't even notice Johnny come up behind him. He immediately stiffened.

"Uh...hey." Ten said, wringing his hands together.

"Hey." Johnny replied, scratching his neck.

"This is cool.' Ten says. Now that he's fully accepted his feelings, it's harder to talk to Johnny. Unbeknownst to him, the same is true for the ladder.

"Yeah. Hey, do you wanna, dance, maybe?" Johnny said. He wanted to reverse time and take back his words. It was so embarassing.

"Oh! Yeah, sure!" Ten agreed, smiling softly. Johnny grabbed Ten's hand and led him deeper onto the dance floor. A senusal song came on and Ten whooped.

"This is my song!" He yelled. The music took over Ten, and he soon began to move to the beat. Johnny was in awe. This kid could  _dance._ Ten's hips moved fluidly, and his facial expressions were to die for. Johnny swore it was getting hotter. Was it getting hotter? Ten kept moving, and Johnny couldn't take his eyes off of him. The song ended, and people around Ten began to cheer. He smiled, basking in the limelight. When he turned to Johnny he felt sorry. He was supposed to be dancing  _with_ him, not by himself.

He quickly walked towards Johnny.

"Hey, I'm sorry. It's just I'm a dancer and that is like one of my favorite songs-" Ten stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the look Johnny was giving him.

"Oh." Ten said. Johnny clicked his tongue.

"You...were amazing." He said. He meant it.

"Thank you." Ten spoke, blushing. Johnny couldn't take this anymore. 

"We're blowing this popcicle stand." He said, grabbing Ten's arm. 

"What? Where are we going?" Johnny laughed.

"Somewhere I can kiss you properly." Ten's legs threatened to give up on him. He couldn't help himself, he was smiling.

"Lead the way, Mr. Seo."

 

⇔

 

Sex was something Ten had no experience in. The venue was held in a hotel, and Johnny quickly led them out of the dance room, trying to find somewhere they could be alone.

"Damn. Where, though?" He asks. He quickly sees Doyoung come out of the room. He's holding something. A room key?

"What is this? Someone lost a key in there?" Johnny asks, still holding Ten's arm. Doyoung rolled his eyes.

"No, idiot. It's for  _you."_ Johnny lit up in realization.

"Thank you. Oh my god, how much did this cost?" He asks. Doyoung smiles.

"Jaehyun and Taeyong covered it. They said they're paying their debt to you walking in on them...twice." Johnny nods.

"Well, the debt's paid." Doyoung patted Johnny on the back and walked away. He turned to Ten and smiled.

"I got someplace we can go." Johnny pushed both of them in the elevator, and put the roomkey in his pocket. Johnny had his hair wet and slicked back. He was wearing a red tux, and gold chains adorned his neck. Ten saw he didn't have on a button-up underneath it, and he gulped.

Back to Ten's dilemma. He didn't know jack shit about sex if he was going to be honest. He had heard, and he had seen (thank you porn), but he had never  _been_ in a situation like this. He wondered if Johnny had been in a situation like this, and who with. Ten could feel himself clamming up, and when the elevator door's opened, he dodn't move when Johnny tugged on his arm.

"Something wrong?" Johnny asked, looking at him. Ten sighed.

"I'm a virgin." Ten said, looking anywhere but at Johnny's face. Johnny reached out and cupped Ten's face.

"It's okay. I'll guide you. If you don't wanna do this, we can still just chill in the room. I don't wanna waste Jaehyun and Taeyong's money." Ten shook his head.

"No!" He shouted quickly. "I-I mean, I want to do it. I'm just n-nervous." He stuttered out. Johnny began to stroke his face.

"That's understandable. Just know you're in good hands." Johnny said. He lead them to the number on the roomkey, and stuck it in the slot of the door. Johnny opened the door, put the roomkey on the first counter he saw, and quickly turned back to Ten.

"Can I kiss you?" Johnny asks. Ten nods. Johnny scoops Ten in his arms, and puts his lips to the other man's. They mesh well, and Ten moans a little into the kiss. Ten was suprised at how good of a kisser Johnny was. Johnny reveled in how soft Ten's lips were. Ten gripped Johnny's shoulders, and Johnny had a tight hold on Ten's waist. They stood there for a minute, just kissing. Johnny began to move his hands to Ten's backside, and he tapped it. Ten got the hint and raised his legs up, crossing them behind Johnny's back. Johnny walked with him to the room where the bed was, still kissing Ten.

Once he got into the room, he softly pushed Ten off of him, who hit the bed with a thump. Ten was spread out for him. Lips swollen, spit shined on his chin. Johnny looked around and saw lube and condoms sat on the drawer next to the bed. He chuckled to himself as he took off his red blazer.

"They really..." He muttered to himself. Ten looked at Johnny.

"Sorry I'm wearing so many clothes." Johnny peered at Ten.

"For someone who talks so much shit, you sure are shy. I like it." Johnny says. He helps Ten remove his blazer and his button-up, and they're both just in their pants and shoes. Well, Johnny is.

"You wore a harness underneath this?" Johnny asked breathless.

"It's for fashion." Ten said, blushing. 

"I never said I didn't like it." The black harness was strapped around Ten's chest, and connected in the back. He looked so elegant with it on, and Johnny realized just how lucky he was. 

"Fuck." He said, and he quickly pulled Ten's pants down. Johnny undid his belt and did the same for himself. Once they were both in just their boxers, he sits on one side of the bed and look at Ten.

"C'mere." He beckons. Ten slowly crawls and plants himself in Johnny's lap. Johnny connects their lips again, and he pulls on the harness.

"Yeah. I'm glad you wore this." He says, his words grazing Ten's neck. Ten nods, and he twitches in Johnny's lap. Johnny's so hard it's kind of painful, and Ten's the same way. Johnny attatches his lips to Ten's neck, and he gives wet kisses. Ten wraps his arms around Johnny's neck, and bares his own neck so Johnny has easier access.

"Yes...please.." Ten begs. His hips involuntarily move against Johnny, and Johnny groans.

"Baby...just wait." Johnny says, biting Ten's earlobe. Ten could have came right on the spot from the petname. Johnny flips them over and he looms over Ten, going to kiss and bite at the boy's collarbone. Ten squirmed, digging his fingers in Johnny's back. Johnny moved lower and saw how perky Ten's nipples were. He smirked, and put one in his mouth, sucking slightly.

Ten went crazy.

"Johnny... _Johnny yes..."_ Ten moaned. Johnny used his other hand to tease the other one, pinching and pulling. Ten wrapped his legs around Johnny and crossed his feet at Johnny's lower back. He moved his hips along Johnny's stomach, the friction delicious to him.

"Ah-ah, Johnny I'm gonna...I'm gonna..." Johnny smiled. Ten was so sensitive. Ten all but wailed when he came, a mess in his boxers. Johnny kept teasing him through his orgasm, and when it was over, Ten looked at Johnny.

"Um...I'm sorry..." Ten said softly. Johnny let up and smiled.

"You think that was a problem for me? We're not even done yet, sugar." Ten pushed Johnny off of him and quickly removed his boxers. He saw the sticky mess inside of them and cringed.

"That's hot." Johnny said as Ten shucked them to the floor.

"Take yours off too. S'not fair if you don't." Ten whined, reaching his hands out to pull them off. Johnny's erection popped out, slapping his stomach. Ten could feel himself getting hard again. Johnny was just too beautiful for his own good.

"God..." Ten breathed out. He reached a hand out, but he stopped midway. He didn't know if that's what Johnny wanted. Johnny took Ten's hand and wrapped it around his cock.

"Do what you want, baby. I won't mind." Johnny said, licking his lips. Ten began to stroke Johnny's cock in his hand and Johnny bucked into it. Ten had his grip kind of tight. 

"Ah, fuck..." Johnny breathed. His hair wasn't neat anymore, and that was due to Ten running his fingers through it. Johnny was on his knees and Ten decided he didn't want to waste this opportunity. He bent down, ass in the air, and positioned Johnny's cock towards his mouth.

"I'm gonna do this." He announced, and before Johnny could even say anything, Ten stuck the tip in his mouth. Johnny's mouth went slack, and Ten tried to recall things he had seen from porn. He reached his hand at and stroked Johnny's balls, and Johnny pushed into Ten's mouth.

"Fuck!" He yelled. Ten almost choked on Johnny, and he pulled away to cough. Johnny looked at him.

"I'm sorrry, I just-" 

"Do it again." Ten said. He put his face in front of Johnny's cock. "Fuck my mouth." Johnny looked at Ten, harness and all.

"Alright. If that's what you want." Johnny takes his cock and slaps Ten's face with it a few times. Ten was mortified, and the blush spread out across his pearly skin told on him.

"You're gonna be a good boy and take my cock whole, huh?" Johnny said. Ten didn't know where _this_ was  _coming from,_ but he loved it.

"Yes. I'll be a good boy. I promise. I can take it." Ten was babbling. He just wanted Johnny to fuck his throat raw. Johnny didn't say anything else and he stuck his cock in Ten's mouth. Ten's jaw went slack. He would do this. For Johnny.

Johnny began to roughly push in and out of Ten's mouth, moaning the whole time. Ten too his hand and began to touch himself, moaning around Johnny.

"Shit. You're so good. Yeah, go slack just like that." Johnny said, still pushing. Ten's eyes began to water. He found himself enjoying this. Johnny sped up, chasing his release. 

"I'm coming, fuck, I'm-" Johnny said before he painted the inside of Ten's mouth white. Ten was relentless though, and he sucked him off through his release, Johnny twitching in oversensitivity. He pulled out and slumped on his knees. Ten was still bent in front of him, and he licked his lips.

"Spunk tastes weird." He says, his voice hoarse. Johnny knows his throat will hurt in the morning.

"Yeah, it does." He says, reaching a hand out to stroke Ten's back.

"Is Ten your real name?" Johnny asks.

"God no. It's just a nickname. My real name is kind of hard to pronounce." Johnny furrows his eyebrows.

"What is it? I've gone all summer without knowing."

"Chittaphon." Ten says, chuckling.

"Chittaphon. Huh." Johnny says. "My real name is Youngho." Ten wrinkles his nose.

"We're gonna stick to our nicknames." Johnny laughs.

"Yeah." Ten comes up to Johnny and kisses him. Johnny can taste himself and normally he would think that's gross as shit, but he doesn't mind with Ten in his lap. Ten pulls away and reaches behind himself to take the harness off.

"Why'd you take it off? You looked so hot in it!" Johnny pouts, running his hands through Ten's hair.

"I don't want it on when you fuck me. I want to feel you without it in the way." Johnny gulped. He forgot Ten had a mouth on him for a second. 

"Ten. I have to prep you. It's gonna feel weird, but I promise it'll get better." Ten looks at Johnny. 

"I trust you." He says. Ten sits in front of him, legs spread out, and Johnny really wishes he could take a picture. He settles on a mental one instead. Ten's lips are really swollen, spit adorns his mouth cheeks and chin. His nipples are pink and still perky, and his cock is leaking pre-come, a pretty deep pink color. His hair is in disarray, and he can see the marks from when he gripped Ten's hips appearing. They're red.

Johnny shakily stands up and grabs the lube and condoms. He take the lube and opens the cap, squeezing a generous amount in his hands. He smiles and rubs it in his hands, making it warm.

"Turn around. Ass up, babe." Johnny says. Ten turns around, and Johnny takes this time to slap Ten's ass, lube getting on him.

"Ah!" Ten says, curling up. Johnny has a heavy hand. Johnny chuckled while he took a finger and rubbed it around Ten's entrance. He can feel the boy tensing. He kisses his lower back and sighs.

"Relax." He says. Johnny takes a lubed finger and pushes it into Ten's hole. Ten doesn't know what to think, other than his mind is yelling  _reject, reject, reject,_ but Johnny is there giving him light kisses and whispering encouraging words, so all he does is whimper and take it. Johnny increases his speed, looking for  _that spot._ Once he finds it, Ten shoots up and arches his back, moaning brokenly into his pillow. Pre-come stains the sheets.

"Oh my god, what is  _that?"_ Ten asks. Johnny smiles, kissing his lower back again.

"Prostate. Male g-spot." Ten nods in understanding. Johnny quickly puts two fingers in, sliding them in and out, teasing Ten. Ten can't do anything but grip his pillow. When he looks back, he literally almost comes. Johnny is staring, his fingers sliding in and out of him, sweat dripping from his forehead. He's focused, and Ten can see the definition of muscle has he does. He sees Johnny's cock hard on his stomach, and he feels Johnny add another finger.

"You're taking it so well, baby. Aren't you?" Johnny coos, and Ten nods.

"Yes, I am. I am. For you. S'for you." Ten says, pushing his face down in the pillow. Johnny gives three hard thrusts that have Ten arching and giving a high-pitched moan, and then he slowly pulls out. Ten whimpers because of the feeling, and Johnny grabs a condom. He slips it on, but Ten stops him.

"No." He says simply. Johnny is halfway through ripping the condom packet with his teeth when he stops.

"What?"

"Don't put one on. Wanna feel you. Want it inside." Ten said. Johnny looked at him with wonder.

"Are you sure? I'm serious Ten." Ten nods.

"Sure. Real sure. Just fuck me." Ten says, reaching behind him and grabbing Johnny's cock. Johnny lets him stroke it a few times, and then he pushes Ten's hand away. He grabs the lube bottle again and slicks up his cock, moaning slightly. Johnny comes up to Ten's hole, but he teases and rubs his cock between Ten's asscheeks.

"Quit t-teasing. Just do  _it, fuck!"_ Ten yells. Johnny laughs and positions himself to slide in. He puts the tip in and slowly inches in, and  _goddamn is he tight._ The heat of Ten's ass rivals the heat of his mouth. Ten squeaks, and breathes in deep. Once Johnny bottoms out, they both sigh in relief.

"It feels as if you're pulling me apart." Ten says quietly. Johnny hikes Ten's hips up and accidentlly hits his prostate. Ten yelps and grips the headboard.

"Ah,  _Johnny!"_ Ten whines. 

"Sorry baby. This is something you're gonna wanna hold on for." Johnny pulls back, sliding almost all the way out, and he slams in again, hips pistoning at a steady fast rhythm. Ten is a whimpering, moaning mess underneath him, and the view of his cock going in and out of Ten is amazing.

"You're so good. So good and tight for me. Fuck, do you know how good this feels? You cute cock is leaking and who's responsible?" Ten grips the headboard until his fingers  _hurt._

"You! You are! You, you...oh god..." Ten babbles, biting his lip. Deep grunts, low moans, fast breathing, high-pitched sqeaks, and skin slapping skin. Sounds fill the room, and Johnny can also hear the squelching sound of his cock inside Ten. Nothing about that is melodic by any means, but today it is. 

"Fuck, fuck fuck." Johnny says, bending so that he can hit Ten deeper. Ten loses his grip on the headboard, and his arms bend idly by his face. He doesn't know what he'll do now. The headboard was his grip on reality with Johnny's assault on his ass. Now that he's lost it, tears adorn his face. His cock  _hurts,_ he wants to come so bad. Johnny sighs and pulls out.

"Sit in my lap." Johnny quickly says. Ten all but crawls in Johnny's lap, his back to Johnny's chest. Johnny enters him again, and it feels like the first time just easier, and Johnny reaches his hand around to grab Ten's cock while he pushes in and out. Ten cries and his head rolls back, resting on Johnny's shoulder. He's never felt anything this intense in his  _life._

"Fuck. Such a good little boy bouncing on my cock. You feel so good, I just wanna fuck you until my come drips out of your hole." Ten nods, looking at the ceiling.

"You'd like it though, right? Everyone seeing you get bent over, me fucking into you while you cry like the good whore you are. Just a whore for my cock. That's it." Tens scrapes his nails down Johny's thighs.

"Fuck. I can just see you now, riding me until you came all over yourself. You'd look so pretty. You look so pretty, now. Say it. Say you love my cock." Johnny whispers into Ten's ear, biting it.

"I-I love it. I do, I love it. It's so good, filing me up, please Johnny, I need-" Ten whined, bucking into Johnny's hand. 

"You need what? Say it baby and I'll make it happen." Johnny promises, kissing Ten's temple.

"Please, let me, let me come, please!" Ten begs, fresh tears streaming down his face. Johnny bring another hand to flick Ten's nipple, and he increases the speed of his hand on his cock. Ten can feel it, he's going to come.

"Johnny,  _Johnny!"_ Ten screams, and Johnny takes the hand from Ten's nipple to his mouth, sticking two fingers in there. Ten comes all over Johnny's hand in thick white spurts.

"You're yelling, baby. Can't have people knocking on the door, oh fuck-" Johnny says before he's coming inside Ten. Ten clenched really hard, which triggered his own orgasm. He buries his head in Ten's neck on his shoulder, and growls, biting the boy's neck as well. He strokes Ten through his release, who's biting and licking and moaning around the fingers in his mouth. When they come down from their high, Ten pulls Johnny's fingers from his mouth with a pop. Johnny is breathing heavily, rubbing Ten's come on his stomach.

"Stop. That's gross." Ten said, making a feeble attempt to swat Johnny's hand away. Johnny laughs.

"We need a damn shower." Ten groans and shifts, Johnny's cock still in him. They both twitch and moan, and Ten stops.

"I can't even move. I don't need exercise anymore. This was it." Johnny nods.

"You said it." Johnny curls himself around Ten, back-hugging him.

"Thank you." Ten says.

"For what?" Johnny asks.

"For this. All of this. I trusted you, and you didn't dissapoint." Johnny kisses Ten's cheek lightly. 

"You're welcome. I enjoyed it, too. Now, shower." Johnny helped Ten up as they both hobbled to the bathroom, laughing along the way.

 

 

⇔

 

 

Summer was coming to an end, and Johnny was growing sadder. He had a relationsip with Ten now, and he didn't want to lose any of his friends. He wanted to see all of them again. Hell, he didn't even know where Ten was going to college at. It was winding down to the last two weeks of camp, and Johnny visited Ten's cabin. Kun was reading a book and Mark was playing a game on his phone.

"If you're looking for Ten, he's in the bathroom. We'll see ourselves out." Kun said to Johnny smiling. Mark kept staring at his game.

"What?" He asked. Kun grabbed Mark's ear and dragged him from his bed out the door. Mark complained the whole way. Ten came out the bathroom not looking up.

"Kun, are you pulling Mark's ear again? What'd he do this time?" Ten asked, laughing to himself. When he looked up, he saw Johnny. He smiled, walking towards the other male.

"Hey." Johnny said, patting his leg. Ten sat down and patted the towel wrapped around his head. Johnny was in shirts and sweats, and Ten was wearing sweats and a crop-top. Ten still had his silver dangly earrings on.

"What's up? Everything alright?" Ten asked. Johnny can tell he just took a shower. His red undertone was being brought to the surface, and he looked flushed.

"Yeah, I just...I needed to talk to you." Ten nods, sliding his other leg to the other side of Johnny. He wraps his arms around Johnny's neck and settles himself properly in the man's lap.

"What's troubling you?" Ten asked, running his hands through his hair. Johnny loved when he did this, it almost made him forget why he came in the first place.

"We're going to be leaving here soon, and I don't want to lose contact with you. I don't want to lose this." Ten smiled at Johnny fondly.

"You won't. We can do long distance. We can work it out." Johnny really believed him.

"Okay. We'll work it out." Johnny leaned in for a kiss and Ten stopped it with his hand.

"Don't tell me you'll be one of those guy's who'll flake when things get hard." Johnny laughs.

"God no. I wouldn't flake on this." Ten grinned.

They held hands as they walked out of the cabin together, ready to enjoy the rest of the time they had together in the summer.

Ten isn't going to tell his parents they were right about him finding  _the one._ They'll meet Johnny soon enough. They can know then.


End file.
